Leaving
by Placido Borrelli
Summary: Hey, Errr, yeah. Grimmjow here. This is me "journaling  my  exploits with Ulquiorra Cifer" Warnings: Yaoi, Cursing, and depictions of nudity and gore. Reader descretion is advised. Bleach copyright Tite Kubo.


**(A/N): Again, 3/4ths button plz. ^.^**

I stood I felt filthy and used, but there was no need in prolonging the inevitable. Ulquiorra always did this. At first it was Ulquiorra forcing me to do this but then I found I liked the time spent with the Fourth. Hell I sometimes I looked forward to it (but if you tell anybody I'll kill you.) I was lucky, as stated by the Quinta. nNoiritoria was known for doing anything pleasing to the eye but he'd never seen Uluqiorra's flesh. Even Aizen hadn't seen Ulquiorra. I began looking for my clothes. "What are you doing?" I looked at Ulquiorra. "Gathering my clothes," I replied. "Why?" "To dress and leave." I saw hurt flash through Ulquiorra's eyes for the briefest moment. "I did not tell you to dress nor leave." Ulquiorra's voice cracked ever so slightly on 'leave'. I watched Ulquiorra for a moment then moved towards the bed. "You were making to leave, so just **GO**!" Ulquiorra shouted, his voice filled with anger and, dare I say it, sadness. I got under the covers and wrapped my arms around the little Espada. "You don't really want me to leave do you?" I asked my curious nature getting the better of me. Ulquiorra seemed to give up on making me leave and whispered, "No, I never wanted you to leave when I said so earlier too." My brain froze, did he just say what I thought he said. I took a moment to think over the words. No way, Ulquiorra just admitted to wanting to be with me. The most violent and rebellious Espada. I'm pretty sure I'll be hearing this from Aizen later but whatever that fucker can just live with it. I nuzzle Ulquiorra's hair with a small smirk, "So, you really like me huh?" Teasing was something I did around him. It was a habit I had from years of being mean to the Cuatro. Ulquiorra punched me in the chest before snuggling closer. "Yes, why do you think I've been so cruel to you for so long?" Wait, whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Okay, insert facepalm here. Is something wrong with my hearing? "Grimmjow? Are you okay**?" "AM I OKAY? YOU'RE THE ONE YALKING ABOUT BEING MEAN TO ME BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!"** I shout. My brain+confusion=anger. Go figure. Ulquiorra cowered a little. Shit. "I'm sorry Ulquiorra, it's just my brain is sooo not getting this." Ulquiorra nodded, "Understandable. Can you deal with it though?" "Yeah, I'm confused but I can live with it. It'll take a bit though." Ulquiorra nods again, "That's okay; I was expecting it to but…" "But?" "Nothing, forget it." I snuggled closer to Ulquiorra and purred. "What is it?" Ulquiorra scratched me behind the ear. Okay, don't stop scratching and I'll forget it. I leaned into the scratching and purred louder. "You are one curious kitty. Fine, I was worried that Aizen might disapprove and hurt you." I opened an eye and looked at him. "You're serious? I thought that you might like me to get hurt by Aizen." "Grimmjow! I would never let anyone hurt you! Even if I had to die for it," Ulquiorra said quickly and quietly. I ran my hand through Ulquiorra's hair. "And I won't let anyone hurt you. So, where does that leave us?" "It leaves me tired." Ulquiorra said with a yawn. I chuckle and pull Ulquiorra closer to me and curl up.

I wake up this next morning in a strange room. My instinct tells to me to run but something is wrapped around me keeping me from moving. I slowly realize where I am and I look at Ulquiorra who seems to be watching me for a while. I mew at him and purr. Ulquiorra smiles, yep smiles, and scratches the back of my head. "Morning, Kitty-Kat." "Murrrr-rrrr?" was all I got out before Ulquiorra kisses me. I lick his lip wanting entrance into that forbidden mouth. Yeah, I know, I've had sex with him A LOT but I never got to taste that mouth. Ulquiorra pauses a moment then slowly open his mouth. I slide my tongue into his mouth and taste every inch of his mouth. It feels like he frowns against my lips and he begins to bat my tongue with his. And so the battle commences. I run my tongue on the underside of his and he tries to pin mine down. I dodge the attempt the tease his tounge. Ulquiorra adjusts himself so he is on top of me then he pushes his tongue against mine. I push back and run my hands up his sides. Ulquiorra bats my hands away. He then tries again to pin my tongue down. Failing at that he grinds his hips against mine and I falter. Ugh, that was dirty. Ulquiorra invades my mouth and honestly I don't hate it. I let him explore my mouth and chest. He finally settles his torso on mine and wraps his fingers into my hair. I wrap my arms around his tiny waist and begin the battle again. This time nobody wins because the lack of oxygen forces Ulquiorra and me to turn our heads. We pant as we gaze into the other's eyes. (Gods this is poetic.) Ulquiorra lowers his head onto my chest and I stroke his hair and take in his sent. "Ya know you taste like blackberry?" I ask after a moment of silence. Ulquiorra looks at me with a brow raised. "I do?" "Mmmm-hmmm?" "You taste like blueberry," Ulquiorra states. I smile at him, "So, blackberry and blueberry are compatible." "What?" I sigh and put my face in my hand. "Ylfordt. He's always going on about some science-y thing. Oi, why do I keep him?" Ulquiorra smiles again. "Because you don't want to lose anyone," Ulquiorra traces circles on my chest, "That's why I like you. You act like you are big and tough but you really are just a cuddly fluff ball on the inside." I give him a sideways glare trying not to laugh, "Better not tell anyone that or I'll have to punish you." Ulquiorra laughs then gets up. My eyes go wide, that sound was so beautiful. Why didn't Ulquiorra laugh more? It sounded like silver wind chimes in a gentle breeze. I get up and follow Ulquiorra. "Ulqui?" Ulquiorra looks up from getting his bath things together, "Hmmm?" "Why don't you laugh more?" "There is nothing to amuse me." Oh, that made since. I look through his soaps to find one that would do. Ulquiorra holds up a bottle and I look at it. "Hey, this is my favourite. How'd you know?" Ulquiorra shrugged. "It smelled like you." I nod okay, two for two. I turn on the tap and Ulquiorra looks at me quizzically. "Where else am I supposed to bathe?" Ulquiorra pats me on my side then turns the hot water up. Was he insane? That could boil a man alive. Then again, this _was_ Ulquiorra Cifer, cold bastard extraordinaire. Emphasis on cold. Ulquiorra pours my soap into the water and watched as it bubbled. I touch the water with my hand. Okay not as hot as expected. I pick Ulquiorra up and sit myself into the tub before sitting him on top of me. Ulquiorra splashes a little water on me before moving away. "I'd rather not get dirty while bathing." "That doesn't make since, but you really don't make since to me anyways." Ulquiorra glares at me and frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?" "You talk a lot differently from me and sometimes it takes me a bit to understand what you say." Ulquiorra squeezes a little excess water from a sponge. "Well, I don't always comprehend what you say." "See there? You use big words and degradingly to whom you're speaking to." Ulquiorra pouts, "I don't mean to it's a habit hard to break. I've gotten so used to it over the millennia." "Okay, so why don't you teach me to use those big words and I'll help you with the talking down to." "'Big words' is a larger vocabulary." "HEY! I haven't woken up yet!" I grumble. Ulquiorra shrugs and begins to scrub my skin clean and I let him. When we finish bathing Ulquiorra hands me my clothes from the night before and I put them on. Ulquiorra dresses and straitens my clothes. I growl and put my clothes back where they were. "Grimmjow, I don't really like that," Ulquiorra says. "I don't like people doing my stuff for me unless I tell them to." Ulquiorra pouts, "Please, Grimmjow?" I sigh and straiten my jacket, "I'm leaving the hakama where they are, I don't like them to be over my hollow hole, it feels weird." Ulquiorra nods, "Understandable. Now come along, we've a meeting to attend." "I'm not a kid." Ulquiorra smiles **again** and walks out the door. I follow quietly.

**(A/N): Yes I know I switched from past to present tenses. Live with it. This is supposed to be Grimmjow's writing anyways right? Okay, so this origianally was a Oneshot but well lost the actual handwritten part so I changed it from third to first person and continued what little I had and honestly I like it like this. ^.^ (Started remembering bits and pieces of it) Oh, and for the nNoitora lovers, he's gonna be dead in this so you've been warned. That'll be the only mention of him aside from maybe one or two mentions next chapter cause I'll explain a little on how he died. (There's a replacement Quinta, Grimmi's still the SEXta Espada. XD) So, enjoy this! Oh, and the readers of my other Bleach, UnWanted, I will be continuing that its just I found this while looking for something else on my flash drive and I thought, I MUST CONTINUE THIS! Then I looked through my fanfiction notebook and couldn't find it so this came out. And end of this rather long A/N. Read and review please!**


End file.
